An unexpected terror
by katherineeromfgxs
Summary: Stefan and Damon's sister is back... what will happen? Anything is the answer! All we know is that she is not like her brothers... thats for sure!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Damon POV  
It was an ordinary day at the Salvatore house- Stefan being annoying, me being awesome. I went upstairs to go to my room. I heard something- it sounded like humming- coming from my room. I now recognized the song as the nom nom song. I walked slowly toward my door. I looked in to see a girl, about 16, sitting on my bed hugging her knees. I couldn't see her face. She had brown hair about shoulder length. She was wearing skinny jeans and a green t-shirt.

I walked back down stairs. I went over to Stefan.

"Umm... Stefan why is there a girl in my room?" I asked wearily.

"I don't know. Isn't there always a girl there?" he asked in an annoying tone.  
"No I'm serious. Come." I started up the stairs. He followed me.

I got to my room and saw she was still there.

"See I told you I wasn't joking. Look." He looked and rolled his eyes.  
"Damon that's not funny." I looked in. She was gone.  
"What the? She was there I swear!" He rolled his eyes and left. Probably to get back to reading his stupid knitting magazines. I walked into my room. I swore she was right there on my bed seconds ago. I sat down and closed my eyes.

Girl that was in Damon's room POV  
a day earlier

"Hello Mystic Falls" I thought to myself. I was planning to pay a nice little visit to my brothers. They don't even know I am alive. I laughed at that thought. They probably have forgotten all about me. Well I haven't forgotten about them at all.

I was just finishing drinking a woman. _Fuck! _I thought _I got blood on my shirt! I must be more careful!_ I told myself. It was after all, my favourite shirt.

"Hi are there any rooms available?'' I asked the woman at the motel.  
"Sorry, we don't they are all booked."Okay so we are going t have to do this the hard way, I thought.  
"You have an extra room for me" I said using compulsion.  
"I have a room for you." she said in a robotic tone. "Second floor, third one to the right." She said passing me a key.  
"Thank you" I said.

I woke up at 9:00 ready for some fun. I got up and got dressed. My second favourite outfit. My green Abercrombie tee and my Garage skinnies.I knew it was kinda cold and I didn't want to look mental so I grabbed my purple garage hoodie. I slipped on my high heel booties and was ready for the day. I smiled. This was going to be fun!  
I zoomed of to the Salvatore house. I was thinking of where to be. I stuck my hoodie on a branch of a tree. When I heard Damon coming upstairs I went straight to his room. I sat on his bed and hugged my knees. I started humming the first song I thought of. Of course it had to be the nomnom song.I hid my face.  
Damon was now at the top of the stairs. Thhen he realized he heard something. I smiled to myself which was kinda hard to do when humming. I heard Damon peek i the room. He then went downstairs. I could hear him trying to talk to Stefan. The I heard footsteps coming upstairs.  
"See I told you I wasn't joking. Look."Damon said. I was outta there. I hopped out the window and stood at the bottom,curious to hear their conversation.  
"Damon thats not funny."I heard Stefan say.  
"What the? She was there I swear!" I heard Stefan go downstairs. Damon came into his room and sat down. _that was FUN_ I thought. I grabbed my sweater and ran.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me... I know its short... i will add chapter 2 soon :) review please  
next chapter I will go more into the history of the Salvatore's :p


	2. Chapter 2

An unexpected terror

chapter 2

Stefan POV

Damon was being ridiculous. Why would a random teenager just pop up in our house? But I still thought it would be okay to take precautions. Cuz' there's always a chance that he wasn't lying. But after all he is Damon.

I started getting ready for school. I was just finished when I heard several knocks on the door. Elena was here. I smiled. But she almost seemed too... excited? I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Elena," I said and realized she looked REALLY excited. "Whats up?"I asked in wonder. Why was she so excited?  
"I am guessing you haven't heard," Huh? "There's a new student coming to our school! Our school needs the drama..." What? A new kid? In the middle of the school year? Weird.  
"Yeah we definitely need more drama,"I said enthusiastically. Why would we need more drama? First of all we have Caroline who brings lots of drama, second of all, Mystic Falls is FULL of vampires, third Mystic Falls has always been dramatic. And now we have a new student?

Elena laughed. "Come on! We are going to be late for school!" she said.

When we got to school, everyone was whispering. Of course about the new student. Elena was practically hopping. What was so exciting about this new person? We got to our first class of the day which was History. 

Elena POV

I was so excited! A new girl! Finally a friend that wasn't a mythical creature, since Bonnie is a witch and Caroline's now a vampire. Hopefully the new girl and I will get along! When we got to school, I practically ran to my locker. I was excited.

When we got to class I immediately went to sit by Caroline. From what I could tell she was excited too.

"I heard she is really pretty." Caroline whispered to me.

Seconds later I heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground and looked to the door, along with all the other students. Caroline was right. She was really pretty. She had medium length black hair and beautiful black/grey eyes. She was wearing a really nice blue tank top that covered part of her legs and leather leggings on underneath with high heel booties. And for accessories she wore a pretty silver necklace and several bracelets.

_Wow! _Was all I thought. She looked around for a moment then walked over to Alaric's desk.  
"Hi, I am Hayley. I am the new student." she said.

"Oh um hi, you may take a seat where ever you want." he said. She scanned the room again. Her eyes stopped at the desk beside mine. She started walking towards it.

"Hi I'm Elena." I said in a friendly voice. She smiled and said:

"I am Hayley. Nice to meet you. You seem like a nice person." We talked all class. She told me that she moved here from Canada, and how her mom died when she was eight. I told her a bit about me too. Like how my parents died and all that stuff. Before I knew it we were like best friends.

Hayley POV

Elena was really nice. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on who. I wondered if she knew about vampires since she is always around Stefan. I so badly wanted to hate everyone but I couldn't hate Elena. She was just a nice person. She introduced me to the witch Bonnie and the vampire Caroline. I still don't think Stefan recognizes me. I smiled at that thought. But I do look way different then I did 150 years ago. It is a good thing Elena's so nice because I can get some information about my brothers to use it against them. Poor Mystic Falls has NO idea whats coming.


	3. Chapter 3

An unexpected terror

Chapter 3:  
Damon POV

I sat down, in my room, bored. I had already hunted so it was boring. I heard someone come into the house. Probably Stefan. My door opened, slowly. I spun around really fast. I saw that girl again, but now I could see her face. She had black/grey eyes. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Who are you!"I asked. I got up and as I walked to her she faded. Every step she faded more. I was confused. There was no such thing as ghosts. I knew that.

But who was that girl?

Hayley POV

Damon was confused. I giggled. Karmas a bitch. All those pranks he pulled when we were kids, now it was payback. I smiled. I walked into the motel room.

"...!"Stefan shouted. "You are supposed to be DEAD!"

"Ouch bro. That really like kills me inside. Whatever!"I shouted. "and BTW This is my motel room, so I have every right to be in here." He looked surprised. I just turned and grabbed my iPod off the coffee table. I sat down on a chair, and turned it on. I put it on shuffle.

My fave song came on, Cannibal by ke$ha. I smiled. Stefan just stood there, starring at me like I was crazy. I was.

Stefan POV

She was crazy. Not like the girl I remember at all. She went from the girl I remember to, well this. She was just like Damon when he came to Mystic Falls.  
That was a scary thought. I came to talk to her, so I did.

"Hayley, seriously, talk to me."

"NOPE! LALALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU!"She shouted as if she was 5. I rolled my eyes. The song she was listening to ended and a new sing came on. It was slower. She looked down. I listened.

_So here is to the heartbreakers  
who are so good at hiding all the evidence of them pretending  
all along who were we kidding_

_You say think it is over, when did it ever begin?  
Don't pretend that he was ever interested._

I now realized she was crying.

Hayley POV

The song changed, 'here's to the heartbreakers' by Katie McAllister. Great not now. I looked down. Stefan just looked at me. Great. I was crying. I turned off my ipod and left. I knew Stefan couldn't catch up to me.

I went straight to the forest. I crumpled to the ground and laid there. I remembered the night when Damon and Stefan 'died'.

_FLASHBACK_

_I woke up to a lot of noise outside. I got up and looked out my bedroom window. What I saw confused me. I saw Daddy and a lot of his friends taking away people. They even took Katherine. What was going on? I wanted to scream. Then I saw Damon and Stefan. I wanted to yell, to scream for them to come inside! What were they doing? I watched as they took everyone away. I saw Stefan and Damon drop to the ground. There was blood, and I screamed and cried. Mommy came in._

"_Shh honey, It's okay." she told me._

"_Mommy they are dead! Its not okay!"I screamed kicking her. Why didn't she understand. She glanced out the window and I saw a tear in her eye._

_END FLASHBACK_

I was only eight then, and the next months got worse and worse. Mom and dad fought a lot, and I was scared. After a year Mom left, leaving me with dad. He was rude and it felt like he hated me. I ran away. I left and took only basics with me. I was a nine year old runaway who was still scared of the dark. Now I know I had every reason to be. I stayed with ex-family friends for a while, which was better than nothing. But after years of moving house to house, I left again at age 14.

Finally I met Lexi, or Alexandra as she was known back then. She took me in. She was only 16, well she claimed to be that old. She told me all her secrets eventually, and when I was 16, she turned me. We were like sisters. Best friends. She was the reason I wanted to come back. But now seeing that she wasn't here I thought tormenting my brothers would have to due.


End file.
